


Liquid Discourage

by AkabaneKarma



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Scout is kind of an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneKarma/pseuds/AkabaneKarma
Summary: Scout has had alcohol before, the problem though, he absolutely despises it. Nonetheless, he decides to challenge himself by drinking pure alcohol with all the other mercenaries. He didn't expect it to go as it did, though.
Relationships: Engineer & Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 46





	Liquid Discourage

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore how lazy my writing gets at the end, I kinda lost motivation, but thanks for reading nonetheless! Usually, I just give up on a lot of my writing but I actually managed to finish this work, so I'm happy about that at least.

Scout typically gagged at the very thought of alcohol. The powerful yet unpleasing scent; the revolting, undiluted taste was enough to make his body shake in disgust. The first regretful time Scout had every ingested alcohol was in middle school when he was peer-pressured by some of his at the time school friends, and he never managed to grow out of his hatred for booze after that day. He had it on very rare occasions, but even then, it was always mixed with something, soda and other drinks of the such. Tonight, he was gonna change that. Every night on the day of a successful mission for the RED team, they all got together and drank in triumph, Scout, for now, and in some cases Pyro excluded.

Scout finally decided to swallow his pride and that tonight he was going to drink in victory with everyone else. Ain't no way he was backing down either, not after this long of going without liquor. So, he took a deep breath and opened the door to the room where the achievement drinking took place, flinching and biting his lip by sheer instinct at how noisy the door had creaked open, causing everyone to look in his direction. Aw, crap. Scout began to feel a sudden warmness invading his cheeks at the realization of how much attention he had gotten for simply opening a door. Everyone just stared in surprise and confusion.

"Oh, uh, d'ya need anythin', son?" Engie asked kindly, finally putting an end to the unbearable silence, accompanied by an unmistakable look of puzzlement on his face, setting his beverage down and awaiting a response.

"I'm actually," Scout started, his voice coming to a sudden pause in hesitation, "I'm here to drink." He mumbled slightly but tried to say it loud enough for everyone, or at least Engie, to hear.  
The response to this statement was choking, startling Scout and quickly shifting his eyes to see what the cause of the displeasing sound was.  
It was Spy, choking on his cigarette violently and pounding his fist into his chest assumedly to put an end to the lack of breathing.

"You?" Was all Spy could cough out in utter disbelief. Medic quickly arose from the couch he was sitting in alongside Heavy to go assist Spy in putting a stop to the battle between the Frenchman and his tar-infested lungs.

"Little man is going to drink?" Heavy asked, seemingly unphased by Spy's unlikeable wheezing.  
Scout nodded, feeling a tinge of anxiety crawl its way up his spine like a spider.

"Here," Heavy said, picking up a bottle of bourbon and pouring it into a small glass. "You drink this."  
Heavy handed him the intoxicating drink, staring at him. Scout grabbed it hesitantly.  
There certainly wasn't any backing down now. He took a deep breath, wrinkled his nose, and took a hesitant swig of liquid courage for the first time in a while.

He slammed the glass down on the table and spit. The taste was so hard to tolerate for him, but he couldn't give up now.  
At this point, Spy had stopped choking, so it was a lot more pleasant without the background noise.

"Gimme anotha'," He panted slightly, looking at Heavy intently. He tried his best to ignore the aftertaste and the way it made him want to vomit his organs out.

"You are sure about this?" Heavy raised an eyebrow, hand on the bottle of booze, awaiting an answer.

"Just do it, big guy!" Scout snatched the glass off the table and held it out towards Heavy, requesting him to fill the empty glass.  
Heavy nodded and poured another cupful. This time Scout didn't hesitate. He gulped it straight down, trying his best to ignore the burning that crept down his throat, his eyes growing watery.

"You alright, boy?" Engie asked in a worried manner, concerned about Scout and how he was taking all the pure alcohol after such a long time without it.

"I'm fine, Hardhat," Scout responded after panting for a few seconds, "Getta bigger glass. This ain't over, this's just gettin' started." He grinned despite the fiery pain staining his throat and gave Heavy a consenting nod. Heavy communicated a hand-movement to Sniper with his left hand as he put his right on the bottle again, Sniper grabbing a larger glass and setting it down on the table. Heavy used his left again, this time to move the glass Sniper had provided towards him and started pouring.

"Scout, are you really sure about this? This much alcohol after this much time, it--" Medic started but quickly ended the statement when Spy whacked him on the back of the head with an outdated newspaper that he had found on the table.

When the glass was full, Heavy passed it to Scout, and Scout gulped down his own saliva in a nervous preparation. He hesitantly picked up the now larger thing of booze and gulped down approximately half of the glass before he had to pause and cough out the feeling and taste. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and chugged the rest of it down, convincing himself that it'd all be over soon. The taste would be worth the feeling of pure ecstasy that alcohol provided. 

When Scout finished the glass, he spat out everything he could collect in his mouth onto the floor. Everyone else looked in concern and disgust, but no one said anything. Finally, when the taste had reduced to the point of successful toleration, Scout felt a harsh wave of dizziness and euphoria wash over him, causing him to trip over his own feet in surprise.

"Okay, I'm..." Scout stupidly trailed off, collecting himself and keeping his balance by holding onto the table. "I-I'm good now." He stuttered drunkenly, taking deep breaths.  
He didn't realize that the effect of alcohol would hit him so abruptly.

Engie put his drink to the side and tread quickly to Scout to help him out.

"You alright, son?" He asked, holding out his robotic hand for Scout to take it.

"Uhh..." Scout thought what he should say, leaving Engie hanging. Everything seemed irrelevant to him.

"One of y'all needa get some water for the kid. He ain't in his right mind." Engie suggested, crouching down to get to eye-level with Scout.

"Of course he isn't, you imbecile, he's drunk." Spy responded insultingly, then inhaling new cigarette smoke successfully instead of choking on it as he did earlier. "You let this happen, Engineer, don't be pathetic."

Engie snarled and forcefully grabbed Scout's hand this time, pulling him up off the hard ground.  
"Careful now, boy, talk like that and your lungs may disagree with ya again."

"Why, you little--"

"That's enough." Medic interrupted, laying a hand on Spy's shoulder from behind. "You've both made your very unnecessary points, may we move on now, bitte?"

"Doc's right," Engie said, "We should focus on what's important."

"I am very confused." Soldier chimed in loudly, very uninformed about the current situation.

"D-Ditto, pal," Scout drunkenly responded.  
The sound of Scout's voice seemed to be a wake-up call for everyone.

"Woah, alright kid, take it easy. Just sit down." Engie suggested, taking Scout by the hand and setting him down on the couch where Medic had originally been.

"Y'know the uh," Scout started, not really sure where he was going with this. "The..." He trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Doc, for the love of God, get him some water," Engie demanded harshly.  
Medic was a bit taken aback by the sudden demand, but he didn't hesitate to oblige.

"Jawohl." He responded firmly, then speedily exited the room to go and get water.

"You're gonna be alright, Scout," Engie reassured him, despite the fact that the only thing he could understand was the amount of alcohol he consumed and how it was making him feel.

"Nothin' is wrong with m--" Scout started, interrupted by Medic reentering the room, water glass in hand.  
He walked towards the two mercenaries and set it on the table, moving it a bit towards Scout. Engie picked it up carefully.

"Alright, boy, I want ya to drink this. Y'think you can do that for me?"  
Scout nodded, shakily taking the glass and drinking out of it slowly.

"Pathetic," Spy mumbled under his breath, finishing his cigarette and throwing it onto the ground with a final exhale of smoke escaping his lips.

"I dunno if I..." Scout paused, processing what had just happened in his drunken state. "I dunno if I wanna drink that much again." He stated.

Engie smiled. "You ain't gotta drink that much next time. Don't feel pressured, kid, you're alright."

After that, Scout fell asleep. When he finally awoke, he lacked memories of what had happened.  
He was just glad that he, by some miracle, didn't have a hangover.


End file.
